There's a Fine, Fine Line
by Xi Theta
Summary: Songfic. Post Doomsday, Post LOTTL and Post Partners In Crime. Lyrics copyright Robert Lopez and Jeff Marx


There's a Fine, Fine Line

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, profit nothing.**

**Doctor Who belongs to the Beeb.**

**Billie Piper, Freema Agyeman and Catharine Tate belong to themselves.**

**Avenue Q lyrics belong to ****Robert Lopez and Jeff Marx**

--

_Another day over. Rose lay on the floor of her dark flat, legs and arms outstretched against the soft carpet. Today marked the 10th year of her separation from the Doctor. As she thought of him, that second of remembrance, her eyes filled with tears._

There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend;  
There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend;

_She loved him so much, even now. But as much as he had opened his hearts to her, she had barely scratched the surface. The outer shell. She had been sure he would have said, "I love you" that day on the beach. But if he had, wouldn't that have made it worse? Perhaps he only wanted to tell her to have a fantastic life, one last chance to say it. She could remember a time when he had been more to her than a best friend, but he had never said anything about love to her. Had she been lost in her own emotions?_

And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb.  
There's a fine, fine line between love,  
And a waste of time.

_And just when she thought life couldn't get better, that sole unhappy day. Everything she had wanted in her life had been ripped from her, except her mum, who was (as He might say) a mixed blessing._

--

_Martha walked out of the TARDIS for the last time. She was thinking of her decision, convinced that she was saving herself. She couldn't live that way any longer.  
_  
There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie;  
And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."

_It was a statement of fact. Unreciprocated love is trouble and all you can do is try and move on. And after that horrible year of toil and paranoia. She shuddered at the thought. she couldn't face another task like that._

I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,  
But there's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of your time.

_It was time to move on and find someone else. And she knew exactly where to begin._

--

_On both sides of the void, both women came to the same answer._

And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore.

_At work the next day Rose finally removed the Torchwood files on void jumping from her desk. _

I don't think that you even know what you're looking for.

_Martha boxed up her photos and alien memorabilia from her travels and put them safely in the bottom of the wardrobe in her new flat._

For my own sanity, I've got to close the door and walk away...

_They sighed as one as they let the Doctor become their past._

Oh...

--

_Donna was amazed at how near she and the Doctor had passed each other without being noticed. She hadn't seen him at all until the evening spying on Ms Foster…_

There's a fine, fine line between together and not,

_The Doctor had changed. He was less of the moping eyes now. Perhaps he had found someone after all. In a way, though, she wished she could have been that someone rather than joining the party halfway through. But it was better than never seeing him again at all._

And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got.  
You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime...

_But then again, why had that someone left him. Another lovesick young girl?_

_No, she decided, she would not start down that slippery slope. I'm not falling for him the same as I did for Lance._

There's a fine, fine line between love,  
And a waste of time.

--

_Rose and Martha thought of what the Doctor would do now. They were sure he would find someone to share the TARDIS with, if only for a while, maybe he would invite Jack back on board…or maybe he would find another female friend._

_And silently, they wished her the best of luck._

_--_

Reviews welcomed…


End file.
